Sweet Morning
by Feita Dunkelheit
Summary: Yang Rei inginkan hanyalah mengganti perban yang membaluti tubuh Kai, namun sepertinya Kai berkehendak lain.


Ha-halo... (keluar dari tumpukan makalah dan tugas seperti Sadako) Apa kabar, semuanya?! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Apa ada yang kangen sama Feita? Feita kangen, lho, sama kalian semua. Ayo, sih, kangenin Feita... :'3 (maksa, dihajar)

Baiklah, karena Feita sudah terlalu kangen sama kalian (asik! XD), mari kita langsung saja mulai ceritanya!

**DISCLAIMER: **BAKUTEN SHOOT BEYBLADE MERUPAKAN MILIK TAKAO AOKI. (bergumam) Seandainya punya Feita, mungkin Feitalah yang akan menjadi istri sahnya Rei. Uhuy... (didepak Kai)

**WARNING: **Fanfiksi ini mengandung BL (Boys' Love), hubungan antara sesama laki-laki.

* * *

><p>Matahari perlahan mulai terbit dari ufuk timur. Sinarnya memenuhi langit yang biru dengan kecerahannya. Sinarnya begitu terang dan indah sehingga seperti mengundang setiap mata untuk memandangi serta menikmati keindahan cerahnya matahari pagi itu.<p>

Sinar matahari itu pun juga menyinari mata dari seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang tertidur melalui jendela yang perlahan mulai terbuka karena tertiup angin pagi yang begitu menyejukkan. Merasa silau, anak laki-laki bernama Rei itu mengerang dan menarik selimut melewati kepalanya, menahan matanya yang tertutup dengan semakin menutupnya lebih rapat lagi sampai pada akhirnya dia membuka sedikit salah satu dari kedua matanya dan mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari balik selimut yang hangat itu. Entah kenapa hari ini begitu berbeda. Rei merasa begitu nyaman, sampai-sampai rasanya dia tidak ingin beranjak dari ranjang empuk itu dan ingin terus merasakan kenyamanan itu. Rei menghirup udara pagi yang perlahan mulai memenuhi kamar tidur yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tersinari oleh cahaya matahari. Rei juga dapat mendengarkan kicauan burung di luar, dan suara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Rei melemparkan selimut itu ke samping, udara pagi yang segar dan menyejukkan itu mulai terasa sedikit demi sedikit oleh kulitnya. Meskipun merasa dingin dan sedikit merinding, dia berusaha untuk tidak kembali menarik selimut dan tidur. Dengan perlahan dia merenggangkan tubuhnya sampai akhirnya menghela napas panjang. Dia mulai membangkitkan diri dari ranjang, namun dirinya kembali terbaring di ranjang empuk itu, sesuatu telah menahan dirinya agar tidak meninggalkan ranjang itu. Matanya tertuju kepada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan merasakan napas yang berhembus ke telinga kanannya, membuatnya sedikit berdebar-debar dan merinding. Dia menoleh ke kanan, melihat wajah tampan yang terlihat begitu tenang karena tertidur namun ternodai oleh luka seperti cakaran di mata kanan dan pipi kirinya.

"Kai..." Rei menggumam sambil memandangi orang yang terlelap di sampingnya itu. Kapten timnya – orang yang juga sangat dia perhatikan diantara semua orang.

Rei menelan ludahnya. Dia perlahan membaringkan sisi tubuhnya, berhadapan dengan Kai. Meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena saking eratnya, Rei pada akhirnya dapat melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat Kai dan kembali beranjak dari ranjang empuk itu. Rei mendesis perlahan. Lantainya begitu dingin sehingga rasanya seperti berendam di dalam air es. Dia memaksakan dirinya untuk menghampiri tasnya yang ada di sudut ruangan dan mengambil sebuah kantung plastik yang penuh dengan perlengkapan mandi pribadinya sendiri. Bersama dengan kantung plastik yang dia bawa dan handuk yang dia lingkarkan ke lehernya, dia memasuki kamar mandi yang juga berada dalam ruangan itu. Kamar mandinya sama saja dengan rumah ini, terlalu besar untuk Rei.

Rei membuka kain yang selalu mengikat rambutnya yang panjang. Dia menggantungkan pakaiannya dan perlahan menyalakan _shower_ tersebut. Air hangat mulai membasahi rambutnya, mengalir ke tubuhnya, dan mulai membasahi ke bagian tubuh lainnya. Dia menghela napas serayanya air hangat itu semakin lama semakin membasahi tubuhnya.

Jika saja dia tidak menuruti perintah Kai untuk menginap di rumahnya, mungkin saat ini dia tengah kerepotan membangunkan teman-temannya yang lain dan membuat sarapan untuk mereka semua. _Sampai semua lukaku pulih_, bagian itulah yang membuat Rei merasa sedikit tidak enak namun juga merasa senang di saat bersamaan untuk mengikuti ajakan Kai menginap di rumahnya – mengurus Kai hingga sembuh, lebih tepatnya.

Apapun itu, Rei akan melakukan semua hal yang dia bisa.

oOo

Rei keluar dari kamar mandi, dia menggesekkan kakinya di atas keset kaki sambil memakai bajunya. Dia mengambil kain putih yang selalu mengikat rambutnya dan ikat kepalanya. Dia hendak mengikat rambutnya kembali namun terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Rei seolah-olah terpaku dengan keadaan Kai saat ini.

Wajah Kai yang tertidur itu menunjukkan ketenangan, bibirnya terbuka sedikit serayanya dia bernapas, poni rambutnya hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan dahinya, rambutnya juga berantakan sedikit karena pergerakan tidurnya.

Rei tidak pernah melihat Kai yang seperti itu. Yah, mereka memang selalu tidur bersama-sama. Tetapi, Kai pasti sudah terlebih dahulu bangun sebelum Rei saat itu. Rei tidak pernah melihat seperti apa wajah seorang Kai Hiwatari di saat tidur, dan saat inilah kesempatannya. Kai tidak pernah terlihat setenang itu jika terbangun, wajahnya selalu terlihat masam dan matanya selalu memandang orang dengan dingin, bahkan kepada Rei sekalipun – yang merupakan orang terdekat untuknya. Dibalik semua itu, ternyata Kai tetaplah hanya seorang anak laki-laki biasa yang sama seperti Rei.

Rei menyentuh pipi kiri Kai di bagian yang tidak terlukai dengan jari telunjuknya. Kai menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalanya sampai jari telunjuk Rei tidak menyentuh pipinya lagi. Kepala Kai sedikit demi sedikit masuk ke dalam selimut sehingga hanya terlihat rambut, mata, dan hidungnya saja. Melihat hal ini, Rei tersenyum, rasanya seperti melihat kura-kura yang memasukkan kepalanya sendiri ke dalam cangkangnya. Kai ternyata memiliki sisi yang manis juga. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa melihat Kai tidur tanpa merasa takut oleh perkataan-perkataan ketus Kai atau tatapan Kai yang selalu memandang orang lain dan dirinya dengan dingin.

Meskipun begitu, Rei harus membangunkan Kai dan mengganti perban-perban yang membaluti tubuh kekar Kai. Mereka juga harus sarapan, mengingat bahwa Rei mencium aroma masakan yang sepertinya sedang dibuat dan disiapkan oleh pembantu-pembantu di rumah Kai. Perlahan Rei mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh bahu kiri Kai lalu menepuk-nepuknya perlahan.

"Kai, bangun. Sudah lebih dari jam enam, lho. Kai tidak mau mandi dan sarapan? Kai?"

Kai mulai mengerang. Matanya yang berwarna crimson itu terbuka perlahan-lahan serayanya Kai menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Nah, Kai. Kau sudah bangun. Ayo, bangun dan segeralah mandi. Supaya aku bisa mengganti perbanmu dan—"

Sesuatu yang hangat terasa menyelubungi sebagian dari tangan kanan Rei, membuat Rei terkejut. Dan yang lebih membuat Rei keheranan adalah Kai tertidur kembali sambil memegang tangan kanan Rei yang ada di bahunya itu.

Masih keheranan dan entah kenapa merasa sedikit ketakutan, Rei langsung menarik tangannya. Dia terpaku sesaat, sampai pada akhirnya dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebentar dan mulai menatap tajam Kai sambil menarik-narik selimutnya.

"Bodoh, Kai! Ayo, bangun! Kalau perbanmu tidak diganti, nanti luka-luka karena pertarunganmu dengan Brooklyn jadi terkena keringatmu dan itu tidak baik! Ayo, bangun, Kai! Kai! Kaiiii! Ka—?!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kai meraih tangan kanan Rei dan menariknya. Mata Rei terbelalak, terkejut, serayanya bibir mereka bertemu. Rei menatap Kai, melihat kedua mata crimsonnya yang indah menutup perlahan, dan merasakan tangan Kai menyentuh dagunya.

Kai menarik diri, menyeringai melihat Rei yang sangat terkejut dengan wajah yang sangat merah karena malu.

"Apa, sih...? Masih pagi sudah berisik saja." Kai menyentuh bibir bawah Rei dengan ibu jarinya. Seringaian itu masih terlukis di wajahnya yang tampan. "Hm?" Kai hendak mengecup Rei lagi, sampai pada akhirnya dia terkejut dengan pandangannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gelap dan tubuhnya kembali terbaring di ranjang yang empuk dengan begitu keras.

"KAI MESUM! KAI BODOH! KAI BODOH, KAIIII!"

Rei tetap menekan-nekan bantal yang semalaman Kai gunakan untuk tidur ke wajah Kai sambil tetap berteriak untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya serta rasa malu yang juga diikuti dengan rasa senang yang begitu meluap-luap dari dalam hati. Tangan kiri Kai yang meraih-raih langit-langit tiba-tiba saja terhenti dan terjatuh ke sisi kiri Kai. Melihat hal itu, Rei menghentikan perbuatannya dan melempar bantalnya ke sudut ruangan.

"Kai... Kai? Kai?" Rei menyentuh dada Kai dan mengguncangkannya. Tetapi, tidak ada respon dari Kai. Tangan Rei mulai gemetar, rasanya detak jantungnya seperti terhenti, rasa panik mulai menyelubungi pikirannya. "Kai? Kai ini gak lucu, ya! Aku gak suka! Kai! Kai!" Kai tidak merespon apapun yang Rei lakukan. Kepala Kai tetap saja menghadap ke arah kiri dengan mata yang masih terbuka.

"Ka-Kai..." Rei menyentuh bibir atas Kai. Tangannya semakin gemetar karena Kai tidak menghembuskan napasnya. Air mata mulai membanjiri matanya sehingga pandangan mata Rei menjadi sedikit buram. Rei terisak dan hendak meneriaki nama Kai, sampai akhirnya lagi-lagi Rei dikejutkan lagi dengan tangannya yang ditarik hingga tubuhnya jatuh ke ranjang. Sesuatu yang lembut itu kembali terasa di bibir Rei.

Bibir Kai. Ya, Kai kembali mengecup bibir Rei dan menjahilinya hingga Rei ingin menangis.

"A-apa..."

"Oh, lihat. Kurasa candaanku terlalu jauh." Kai mendekatkan kepala Rei dan mengecup kelopak mata kirinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Rei tergagap-gagap dan kembali dijahili oleh Kai.

"A-apaan, sih?!" Rei berusaha mendorong Kai yang hendak mengecup lehernya. "Cepat bangun dan segeralah mandi! Perbanmu ini harus segera diganti! Jangan bercanda denganku, Kai!"

"Iya, iya. Aku akan mandi," kata Kai sambil menarik selimut. Rei memejamkan mata dan menyeringai, merasa menang, sampai pada akhirnya Rei kembali dikejutkan dengan Kai yang sudah membuka bajunya dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan Rei. Mata Rei terbelalak, wajahnya kembali memerah serayanya melihat seringaian Kai dan merasakan tangan Kai berada di _tempat_ yang tidak seharusnya serta dada bidang Kai yang tidak berbalut sehelai benang kecuali balutan perban mulai menindih dirinya perlahan.

"Ka-Kai...?"

"Aku akan mandi..." Kai mengambil sedikit perban yang meliliti tubuh kekarnya itu. Kai mengecup beberapa helai rambut Rei. Dia menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya perlahan sambil menarik perban yang berhasil dia ambil itu. "Setelah aku menikmati _sarapan_ku..."

**SELESAI**

Baiklah, itu dia sebuah fanfiksi yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Feita saat Feita masih mengerjakan tugas pada pukul 22.30 di malam Kamis 15 Oktober, yang seharusnya di jam-jam seperti itu sudah digunakan untuk tidur oleh manusia pada umumnya... Orz

Feita sudah lama tidak menulis karena sibuk kuliah dan _part-time_ mengajar. Semoga saja karena kesibukan itu tulisan Feita baik-baik saja. Atau malah memburuk...? Memburukkah? Huwaaaa... Aku harus berusaha lebih keras lagi! Reiiii... Huwaaaa... (nangis)

Saran... (terisak) Saran dan kritik sangat Feita nantikan untuk menyempurnakan tulisan-tulisan Feita. (terisak) Sampai jumpa di lain waktu! Huwaaaa... Reiiii... (masuk ke dalam selimut yang digunakan Kai untuk _memakan_ Rei)


End file.
